


THE SIMPLE WORD THAT DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND BY THEM

by vyeee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Romance, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyeee/pseuds/vyeee
Summary: Berawal dari terjebak berdua karena hujan deras, Hanamiya dan Momoi menjadi sering bertemu. Siap sangka, Momoi sebenarnya belum pernah jatuh cinta atau Hanamiya yang keras kepal itu bisa luluh hanya dengan tiga kata.Namari No Sora (Absen 5)
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Momoi Satsuki





	THE SIMPLE WORD THAT DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND BY THEM

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke adalah asil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Berawal dari terjebak berdua karena hujan deras, Hanamiya dan Momoi menjadi sering bertemu. Siap sangka, Momoi sebenarnya belum pernah jatuh cinta atau Hanamiya yang keras kepal itu bisa luluh hanya dengan tiga kata.** _

**Namari No Sora (Absen 5)**

**For**

**Silv Diah Septiyani (vyeee)**

**THE SIMPLE WORD THAT DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND BY THEM**

*****  
*****  
*****

Bagi Hanamiya Makoto, menang dalam permainan basket itu intinya bukan pada selisih skor, tapi pada seberapa hancur tim yang dia kalahkan. Kali ini Kiyoshi Teppei lagi-lagi gagal dia patahkan. Seberapa banyak memar mereka torehkan, pria itu tetap berdiri kokoh. Anak-anak kelas satu itu juga sama menyebalkannya. 

Yah, dia tidak peduli. Lagipula, dia bukan penggila basket yang secara konyol akan menangis kalau kalah. Dengan pikiran itu, dia hanya duduk menonton pertandingan Shuutoku. Sebenarnya kapten sekaligus pelatih Kirisaki Dai Ichi itu hanya tidak ada rencana lain, bukannya tertarik untuk tahu hasil pertandingan. Buktinya, saking tidak fokusnya, Hanamiya bahkan tidak memperhatikan papan skor, sampai tahu-tahu peluit terakhir berbunyi. 

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Hanamiya berjalan ke luar gedung olahraga sambil menguap bosan. Teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan tadi, sama-sama tidak ambil pusing soal kekalahan. Sekali lagi, mereka bukan seperti tim-tim lain yang punya agenda makan-makan bersama usai pertandingan. 

Ekspresi bosan yang sedari awal terpatri di wajah Hanamiya bertambah jelas kala sampai di teras dan mengetahui hujan sedang lebat-lebatnya. Mungkin dia lebih baik menunggu? Hanamiya enggan basah-basahan. Namun, melihat dari gelap langit akibat tebalnya awan cumulonimbus menggelayuti, semua juga tahu kalau hujan ini tidak akan berhenti selama berjam-jam. 

Akhirnya, gedung itu lama-lama semakin sepi. Satu persatu pengunjungnya pulang, mempertimbangkan sore. Ada yang memang bermodal payung, tetapi banyak juga yang nekad menerobos hujan tanpa perlindungan apapun. Hanamiya menggerutu sebab baterai ponselnya habis, berkedap-kedip sambil menampilkan perintah untuk segera dihubungkan dengan charger. 

Melihat ke sekitar yang sedari tadi dia abai, matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri beberapa meter di samping, sepertinya juga menunggu reda. Ah, Hanamiya tahu siapa pemilik rambut merah muda yang digerai itu. Momoi Satsuki, manejer tim Toou yang entah kenapa bisa sendirian di sana. 

Seperti sadar sedang diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh, Hanamiya bisa melihat gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget kala bertemu mata dengannya. Kemudian gadis itu buru-buru meluruskan lagi wajahnya, yang pasti Hanamiya tahu jelas gadis itu tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengannya.

Hanamiya mengernyit, kesal juga kalau tiba-tiba dihindari terang-terangan. Menyeringai sedikit, minat Hanamiya untuk sedikit menjahili gadis itu tahu-tahu bangkit. Jadi dia berdiri, berjalan sedikit mendekati Momoi. “Hei, pinjam charger,” pintanya, beberapa langkah di belakang. 

Manajer perempuan itu mengerjap, membalikkan tubuhnya agar tidak membelakanginya, dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya gadis itu berkata, " _Gomen_ , Hanamiya-San, aku tidak membawanya."

“ _Hah_ , kau itu manejer, kan, masa charger saja tidak sedia?” Hanamiya menggeleng-geleng, setengah tidak percaya. 

Hanamiya bisa melihat Momoi tersenyum kesal, gadis itu pasti mempertanyakan apa urgensi charger untuk sebuah tim basket yang bahkan hari ini tidak ada jadwal tanding. “Eh, tapi aku bawa lemon madu untuk cemilan biasa, lho. Hanamiya-san mau coba?” Tidak bisa meminjamkan charger, Momoi malah membongkar tasnya untuk menunjukkan benda yang sama sekali tidak dipikirkan oleh si peminjam.

“Kau bodoh, ya? Mana bisa charger digantikan oleh lemon madu?” Hanamiya bengong sendiri melihat Momoi sungguh-sungguh menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal bermotif kotak-kotak padanya. 

“A-ada hubungannya, dong!” sangkal Momoi, tidak terima dikatai bodoh, padahal bisa dibilang dia sangat berkompeten soal menyusun strategi. “Hanamiya-san bosan karena hujannya belum reda juga, kan? Sambil menunggu, ayo makan ini!"

Hanamiya membuka tutup bekal itu, untuk kemudian menutupnya keras-keras dalam dua detik. Dia berkeringat dingin seolah baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan dan mesti disegel rapat untuk kebaikan banyak orang. Tunggu, kapan memangnya dia peduli tentang kemaslahatan orang lain? “Mengerikan. Itu kah rahasia dari kekuatan tim Toou?” 

“Hah, mana mungkin?” Momoi menanggapi serius meski aslinya Hanamiya hanya sedang berironi. “Aomine-kun dan yang lain tidak pernah mau menyentuhnya.” Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Hanamiya lagi-lagi heran. “Kupikir tadi kau takut padaku.” Siswa tingkat tiga itu mengaku. Kelihatannya dia salah mengira, karena Momoi harusnya tidak tertawa selepas itu jika terpengaruh pada aura intimidasinya.

“Kenapa aku harus takut pada Hanamiya-san?” Momoi menyimpan kembali kotak bekalnya. “Tapi, memang benar kalau aku ingin menghindari masalah.” Perempuan itu balas berterus terang. “Bermain keras dengan sangat rapi itu sama sekali tidak baik. Wajar saja kalau Hanamiya-san juga dihindari di luar lapangan, ‘kan?”

“Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!” Hanamiya mendengus pelan.

Momoi melipat tangannya di depan dada. “Benar juga. Hanamiya-san hanya punya kesempatan untuk menyakiti orang secara curang ketika sedang bermain. Karena aku tidak akan pernah turun ke lapangan, jadi harusnya aku aman-aman saja.”

Hanamiya jadi jengkel sendiri melihat Momoi yang tersenyum-senyum polos. Walaupun benar, dia tipe orang yang melakukan kejahatan dengan rapi, tetap saja rasanya seperti sedang diremehkan melihat lawan bicaranya itu terang-terangan mendeklarasi.

“Siapa bilang kau aman? Hati-hati, bisa saja lain kali bola akan menyasar ke wajahmu.”

“Itu tidak akan jadi kenyataan.” Momoi menyahut penuh percaya diri. “Ada dua alasan, sih. Salah satunya, aku hanya tidak menonton pertandingan Hanamiya-san saja” 

“Tsk!” Hanamiya yang kehabisan ide kembali ke tempatnya yang tadi ia duduki. Momoi juga kembali menatapi langit, kali ini sambil tersenyum, entah memikrkan apa. Biasanya beberapa orang memanfaatkan hujan sebagai kamuflase ketika menangis, Midorima misalnya. Jadi, tersenyum di tengah cuaca seperti ini, cukup tidak sesuai dengan situasi.

Bosan karena ponselnya memang benar-benar tidak cukup energi untuk sekedar menampilkan layar utama, Hanamiya kembali melirik Momoi. “Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang sinting?” tanyanya, sedikit keras untuk mengalahkan bunyi angin yang bertiup di sela-sela deru hujan.

“Aku sedang bahagia soalnya.” Momoi menjawab tanpa berahasia. “Tetsu-kun menang, lalu sekilas Aomine-kun sepertinya teringat soal masa-masa saat dia rajin latihan dulu.”

“Tetsu—” Hanamiya sempat bingung siapa yang dimaksud Momoi, tetapi buru-buru paham, “bocah menjengkelkan itu, ya.” Mengusap kepalanya seperti frustrasi, si kapten berkomentar, “Memang biasanya orang-orang akan jujur begitu di hadapan pihak yang kalah?” 

“Kan Hanamiya-san yang duluan bertanya.” Momoi membalas protes itu secara sederhana. “Aku suka Tetsu-kun, jadi wajar kan kalau aku senang.”

Hanamiya terpana untuk beberapa saat. Dia bukan tipikal siswa yang dekat dengan kehidupan percintaan remaja. Namun, sangat jarang seorang perempuan terang-terangan menyatakan rasa sukanya seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Entah Momoi yang kelewat berbaur dengan laki-laki, jadinya dia terlampau blak-blakan, atau rasa sukanya pada Kuroko berbeda dengan rasa suka yang didefinisikan gadis-gadis di sekolanya, ketika menyelipkan surat dan cokelat ke loker sepatu anak laki-laki.

“Yah, anggaplah begitu.” Hanamiya urung memusingkan diri. “Mana timmu yang lain?”

“Pulang duluan.”

“Kau ditinggal?”

“Lebih tepatnya memang aku sengaja di sini lebih lama. Tanggung sekali soalnya, kalau aku membuat catatan soal data yang terkumpul dari pertandingan hari ini di rumah, takutnya nanti aku kelupaan.”

“Terus, alasanmu menunggu hujan reda—” Hanamiya menggantung pertanyaan karena tiba-tiba memperoleh perkiraan tentang jawabannya.

Momoi mengangguk. “Kertas tempatku mencatat akan basah kalau aku menerobos di tengah hujan sederas ini.”

“Hmm ... masuk akal juga.” Hanamiya tercenung sebentar, yang membuat Momoi sempat bengong, karena itu adalah sesuatu yang terlalu jelas sampai-sampai mestinya tidak perlu dianalisa ulang, apalagi untuk Hanamiya yang katanya jenius.

“Jadi, kau akan tetap menunggu di sini meskipun hujannya baru akan reda tengah malam atau justru besok pagi?” selidik Hanamiya. Kalau dia sih, ogah. Paling-paling kalau hujan masih belum berhenti sampai pukul delapan, dia akan terobos juga. Persetan dengan bajunya yang basah.

“Kurasa aku tidak perlu menunggu selama itu, sih.” Kemudian Momoi melambai-lambaikan tangannya, membuat Hanamiya spontan mengikuti arah tangan itu untuk mengetahui ditujukan pada siapa.

“Dai-chaaan! Di sini!” teriaknya agar laki-laki yang ia panggil menoleh ke arahnya.

Hanamiya bisa melihat tangan laki-laki tersebut membawa sebuah payung lipat. Saat mendengar suara teriakan Momoi Aomine langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Momoi. “Oi, Satsuki! Bilang lebih cepat, dong, kalau tidak bisa pulang karena hujan,” omelnya saat ia sampai di depan Momoi sambil menyodorkan payung itu.

“Maaf, Dai-chan, ponselku mati karena baterainya habis.” Momoi membela diri. Hanamiya spontan mengerut, baru tahu kalau dia baru saja meminjam charger pada orang yang sama-sama kehabisan baterai.

“Daripada itu, kenapa Dai-chan membawa payungku dan kau malah tidak membuka payung tersebut untuk kau pakai?!” protesnya balas mengomel. Pakaian Aomine masih sama seperti siang tadi, kecuali jas almamater yang entah dia tinggalkan di mana. 

“Jadi, saat pulang dari sini tadi, aku kembali ke sekolah dan bermaksud untuk tidur di atas atap, eh saat tertidur tahu-tahu hujan turun. Kemudian saat aku berjalan untuk pulang, tiba-tiba ibumu menelepon, bertanya tentangmu kenapa belum pulang juga.” Penjelasan Aomine sebenarnya belum cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Momoi, tapi teman masa kecilnya itu jelas sekali enggan bicara panjang-panjang. 

“Eh, ada kau juga.” Lalu Aomine baru menyadari keberadaan Hanamiya yang masih duduk di teras, menontoni mereka. 

“Hn.” Hanamiya menyahut asal. Dianya masih canggung sendiri kalau mengingat pembicaraan mereka di wastafel siang tadi.

‘Tidak ada alasan khusus. Tapi, kau sudah membuat Tetsu marah. Cuma itu saja.’ 

“ini, plastik untuk membungkus tasmu agar tidak basah.” Aomine memberikan kantong hitam belanjaan ukuran sedang pada Momoi. “Banyak barang yang tidak boleh basah, kan?”

“Terima kasih, Dai-chan!” Momoi buru-buru memasukkan tasnya ke dalam kresek, mendekapnya erat-erat sementara Aomine memayungi dari belakang. 

Kemudian kepalanya menoleh, menatap ke arah mata Hanamiya yang masih memperhatikannyan, “Aku duluan ya, Hanamiya-san!” pamitnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah ayunya, Hanamiya mengangguk sekilas untuk membalasnya. 

Matanya masih menatap kedua orang itu berjalan semakin jauh, sampai mereka hilang di balik pagar. Hanamiya menoleh ke meja tempat di mana mereka bedua duduk tadi, pemuda itu mengangkat alis lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan kala menemukan sebuh buku tergeletak begitu saja. “Dia itu, bodoh, ya? Apa gunanya menunggu hujan, membungkus tasnya dengan plastik, atau berlindung di bawah payung, kalau hal yang paling dijaga agar tidak basah itu malah ditinggal begitu saja?" Hanamiya menggerutu sendiri melihat bagaimana keteledoran yang di lakukan oleh Momoi. 

Hanamiya mengambil buku tersebut dan memasukkannya ke tas olahraga. Ia tidak khawatir tentang buku yang ia bawa nanti akan basah, karena tas yang ia pakai tersebut memang berbahan plastik, jadi harusnya catatan Momoi akan tetap aman.

Dan Sekarang bagaimana cara mengembalikan benda itu ke tangan pemiliknya? Hanamiya berharap dia bisa menemukan ide bagus nanti malam. Untuk sekarang, dia fokus saja dulu menikmati dinginnya guyuran dari langit.

_*_  
_*_  
_*_

“ _Hilang_!” Momoi yang baru membongkar tas sebelum tidur, dan menyadari bahwa buku tebalnya yang khusus berisi hal-hal berkaitan dengan tugas sebagai manejer, nyatanya tidak ada di manapun.

" _Hilang, hilang, hilang_!” ulangnya kelabakan, sambil mengetik kata serupa untuk dikirim sebagai e-mail spam ke Aomine. 

Hal pertama yang Momou lakukan adalah mengadu ke Aomine, kalau ke kapten bisa-bisa perkaranya akan panjang, apalagi kalau memberitahu masalah ini pada pelatih. 

[Apanya yang hilang? Kotak bekalmu? Bagus kalau begitu.] 

Balasan dari Aomine benar-benar membuat Momoi kesal. Momoi bisa membayangkan bagaimana pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut secara acuh, sambil memasukkan jari kelingking ke telinga. Padahal, Momoi sudah hampir menangis karena panik, tetapi lawan pesannya, Aomine sama sekali tidak peka. 

Berniat mengirimkan beberapa jenis sumpah serapah, Momoi urung karena pernyataan Aomine setelah dipikir sepintas, memberinya secercah petunjuk. Kotak bekal! Itu dia. Pasti buku itu dia keluarkan ketika mengambil kotak bekal tadi, guna menawari Hanamiya lemon madu, yang disentuh juga tidak. 

[Terima kasih, Dai-chan! Besok akan aku buatkan bekal untukmu] 

Aomine berkedip beberapa kali, demi membaca pesan Momoi. “Satsuki sebegitu marahnya, kah?” gumamnya ngeri. Sudah lama sejak Momoi membuatkannya bekal. Mungkin terakhir ketika mereka di SMP. Waktu itu, ketika perpecahan Tim Teiko semakin parah, Aomine jadi semakin sering bolos sekolah. Momoi pun berhenti menyiapkan bekal karena bertemu saja juga kian jarang. 

[Jangan, Satsuki. Jika kau sungguh berterima kasih, cukup jangan usik tidur siangku di atap besok.] 

Momoi menggembungkan pipi, sebal karena Aomine lagi-lagi tidak segan untuk bolos latihan. Namun, daripada itu, saat ini ada yang lebih penting untuk dia pikirkan. Bagaimana menemui Hanamiya untuk bertanya tentang ada atau tidakkah buku tersebut padanya? 

Sementara Momoi sibuk merenung, Hanamiya pun di kamarnya sedang memutar otak. Mereka berbeda sekolah, tidak ada jaminan pula untuk bertemu lagi di gedung olahraga, mengingat jadwal pertandingan tidak saling terkait. Mau mencoba untuk bertemu di sana pun, pasti akan sulit untuk bertemu tanpa janji yang jelas. Jadilah dua orang itu secara tidak langsung sedang beradu otak, mempertarungkan siapa yang duluan punya ide bagus untuk memulai komunikasi. 

**_Ting_ _!_ **

Hanamiya tampaknya menjadi pihak yang kalah, karena tahu-tahu dia sudah menerima pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. 

[Hanamiya-san, ini Momoi Satsuki] 

[Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor telponku?] 

[Tanya ke Imayoshi-senpai, hehe ... Lihat bukuku tidak?] 

Begitu ya ... Hanamiya sampai lupa mengecek buku angkatan, yang di sana lumayan lengkap data masing-masing orang. 

[Bukumu ada di padaku. Tapi sudah agak luntur tintanya karena terkena hujan] 

Cukup lama tidak ada balasan dari Momoi, Hanamiya jadi merasa tidak enak. Niatnya memang cuma iseng, karena aslinya buku itu kering dan baik-baik saja. Tidak terkena setetes air hujan dan tidak lecek pula, karena Hanamiya terlalu malas untuk memeriksa isinya. 

[Bohong, kok. Bukumu masih utuh.] 

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Hanamiya mengalah untuk mengklarifikasi sendiri kebohongannya. Daripada dia tidak bisa tidur, sebab terpikirkan tentang Momoi yang bisa saja sedang menangis keras-keras sambil menelungkup ke bantal. 

Masih tidak ada balasan. Padahal Hanamiya yakin pesan tersebut sudah terkirim lima puluh menit yang lalu. Ah, biarkan saja. Hanamiya meletakkan ponselnya di pinggir meja samping kasur. Dia sendiri berbalik badan menghadap tembok, berusaha untuk tidur. Berhasil. Setelah mendekati dini hari, akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil terlelap. 

Ketika terbangun paginya, Hanamiya refleks meraih ponsel, menyalakan dan hanya bisa menghela napas kala membaca pesan yang baru diterima lima menit lalu. 

[Maaf, Hanamiya-san, aku ketiduran. Jadi, jadi, bisa ketemuan di mana?] 

Yang benar saja nih anak, Hanamiya membatin. Dia gelisah semalaman sedangkan Momoi tahu-tahunya enak tidur? Ingin marah-marah saking tidak adilnya pun, Hanamiya tidak bisa. Lah, dia sendiri yang mulai menjahili Momoi, yang ujung-ujungnya gagal juga. 

[Terserah.] 

[Kalau begitu, Maji Burger, jam 4 sore nanti. Bisa?] 

Hanamiya tiba-tiba kepikiran kalau inilah saatnya dia yang gantian tidak membalas pesan Momoi. Jadilah kapten basket yang mendadak kekanakan itu benar-benar melakukannya. Dia dengan sengaja mengabaikan pesan itu. Tidak menjawab sanggup tidaknya untuk datang. Makanya, Hanamiya kembali keki ketika sorenya mendapati Momoi sudah duduk santai di salah satu sudut kafe. 

“Di sini, Hanamiya-san!” Dengan riang, tanpa beban sedikitpun, Momoi menyapa. Meja yang ditempati gadis itu dekat dengan jendela. Kursi di hadapannya masih kosong, mungkin memang dipesan untuk Hanamiya. 

“Kau ... datang, ya.” Hanamiya berkata kaku. 

“Tentu saja. Kan aku yang minta untuk ketemuan di sini?” Sepasang mata Momoi berkilau keheranan. 

“Tapi aku belum mengiyakan.” 

Momoi mengerjap, lalu tersenyum tenang. “Tapi, Hanamiya-san juga tidak menolak.” Terbawa kebiasaan sebagai manejer Kiseki no Sedai, Momoi jadi terbiasa dengan macam-macam cara lelaki menanggapi pesannya untuk berkumpul. Kuroko tipe yang akan membalas secara singkat, Kise sebaliknya, akan mengoceh panjang. Midorima hanya membalas kalau dia tidak sepakat, sedangkan Aomine harus di-spam dulu baru notice. Murasakibara biasa membalas dengan emoticon, lain lagi Akashi, yang tidak pernah merespon tapi pasti datang pertama. 

Hanamiya tidak bicara lagi, takut Momoi semakin menganggapnya aneh. Remaja perempuan yang sudah menghabiskan bertahun-tahun masa sekolah dikelilingi anak-anak lelaki yang terbilang unik, ternyata tidak bisa diremehkan. 

“Ini bukunya.” 

“Terima kasiih~” Momoi menyambut dengan gembira.”Hanamiya-san mau pesan apa? Biar kutraktir sebagai gantinya!” 

“Kau datang sendiri?” tanya Hanamiya sambil memeriksa daftar menu, memutuskan untuk memesan kopi jeli yang lumayan terkenal dibicarakan oleh gadis-gadis. “Tidak bersama Aomine?” 

“Aomine-kun masih tidur di atap mungkin,” sahut Momoi. Rupanya, dia benar-benar menuruti si ace Toou soal jangan ganggu tidur siangnya kalau benar-benar ingin berterimakasih. “Daripada itu, Hanamiya-san, kau tidak baca isinya, kan?” 

“Tidak minat.” Hanamiya menanggapi cuek. Momoi malah mengembuskan napas, jelas sekali lega. “Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau masuk Toou?” Sambil mencolek saus tomat dengan potongan kentang goreng, Hanamiya mulai bertanya. 

“Untuk mengontrol Aomine-kun, mungkin?” 

“Kenapa kau tidak ikut ke sekolah si Misdirection? Bukankah kau menyukai anak itu, kan?” 

“Ini dan itu tuh beda masalah.” Momoi melempar pandang ke luar kaca jendela. “Tanganku tidak akan cukup untuk meraih mereka semua.”   
Hanamiya diam. Dia bisa menebak maksud pembicaraan Momoi, tetapi tahu kalau dia tidak tertarik untuk turut campur. Berpikir begitu pun, itu cukup bertentangan dengan kelakuannya semalam. Walaupun bisa berkilah bahwa membuka-buka catatan gadis itu sekedar dia lakukan karena bosan, reaksi Momoi yang sebegitu lega ketika Hanamiya mengaku sebaliknya, membuatnya jadi sulit meralat. 

“Kau benar-benar peduli dengan orang-orang yang bahkan sekarang sudah tidak satu sekolah denganmu, ya.” Jadilah Hanamiya mengalihkan topik. “Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang itu.” 

“Hanamiya-san ... tidak begitu baik dalam berteman.” Momoi terpancing. “Maka dari itu, Hanamiya-san tidak tahu bagaimana sedihnya kalau melihat pertemanan itu hancur.” 

Pemuda itu tidak membantah. Kenyataannya, dia memang begitu. Dia tidak merasa menderita ketika dijauhi, seperti dia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang asing ketika dibenci, maka dari itu permainan kotor itulah lama kelamaan menjadi hobi. 

“Kau mau menghentikanku?” tantang Hanamiya. Perempuan yang tidak pernah turun ke lapangan untuk langsung rebutan bola seperti Momoi, Hanamiya rasa tidak akan bisa mengerti betapa serunya ketika berhasil mengelabui wasit. Membuat pelanggaran dituduhkan kepada tim lawan, padahal yang menderita pelanggaran itu justru mereka. 

Momoi tiba-tiba saja terlihat sendu. Hanamiya benar, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan ‘orang luar’ sepertinya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan antar pemain. Buktinya, dia bahkan sampai sekarang tidak mampu mengembalikan Aomine, satu-satunya alumni tim basket Teikou yang paling dekat untuk diraih. 

Setelah pembicaraan mereka yang agak sensitif, mereka berdua terdiam, atmosfer keheningan yang canggung melingkupi mereka. Keduanya tidak ada yang mulai untuk buka mulut, kecuali untuk kebutuhan mengisi perut. Dengan tingkat kecuekan Momoi yang cenderung bikin keki, Hanamiya jadi lengah untuk tidak menyenggol hal sensitif. Bagaimanapun juga, ternyata gadis itu punya sisi rapuhnya sendiri. 

Hananiya hanya bisa mengutak-atik ponselnya, sedikit jengah dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Lalu kepalanya mendongak saat mendengar suara kursi yang bergeser kebelakang.

“Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Hanamiya-san.” Momoi berdiri setelah memasang blazer milik sekolahnya, lalu ia mengambil tas yang ia letakan di atas meja. 

“Hn,” Hanamiya hanya berdehem samar. Dia membiarkan Momoi berlalu dari meja, tidak mengangguk atau mengiyakan secara lebih jelas. Pria yang tidak pernah perduli itu masih bertahan dengan ekspresi tidak pedulinya selama beberapa jeda. Namun, ketika bunyi pintu kaca menutup sampai ke pendengarannya, Hanamiya mulai bangkit. 

Dibiarkannya sisa kopi yang belum habis terbuang setengah. Daripada melanjutkan minum sementara perasaannya tidak nyaman, dia lebih memilih untuk berjalan cepat-cepat ke luar, menyusul Momoi yang ternyata sudah agak jauh, karena tahu-tahu Momoi sudah sampai di seberang jalan, ketika Hanamiya baru keluar pintu. 

“Momoi!” serunya, berharap itu terdengar. Sialnya, kendaraan yang melintas bersamaan dengan dia teriak, membuat gelombang suara dari Hanamiya tampaknya tidak akan sampai. “Momoi!” Pria itu kembali mencoba. Tidak ada respon sedikitpun dari Momoi, Hanamiya berinisiatif untuk mengejar Momoi yang masih terus berjalan. Tapi sore-sore seperti ini kendaraan yang lalu lalang menjadi berkali lipat ramainya. 

Ketika ia berhasil menyeberang pun, Hanamiya masih tertinggal beberapa belas meter dari si rambut merah muda. “Momoi, tunggu sebentar!” Dalam hitung-hitungan normal, suara Hanamiya mestinya sampai. Apa Momoi melamun makanya tidak kedengaran, atau dia sengaja abai? Mengepalkan tangan sambil lanjut berlari kecil, Hanamiya kembali memanggil. “Satsuki!” 

Kali ini, Momoi jadi berhenti. Gadis itu menoleh ke kiri kanan, celingukan, tampak keningnya sedikit berkerut karena ragu apakah dia salah mendengar atau memang ada seseorang yang baru saja memanggil. Ketika berbalik ke belakang, netranya melebar sebab mengenali sosok Hanamiya. 

“Hanamiya-san?” 

“Tunggu ... “ Hanamiya memberinya isyarat dengan tangan, yang ditanggapi Momoi dengan tetap berdiri di tempat sampai senior beda sekolahnya itu sampai. 

“Apakah aku lupa membayar?” tebak Momoi ketika Hanamiya tinggal beberapa meter. “Eh, sepertinya tadu sudah aku bayar,” Momoi terdiam sebentar, gadis itu kembali berpikir-pikir. “Atau uangnya kurang?” 

“Bukan begitu, bodoh!” 

“Ja-jadi apa?” Momoi yakin buku catatan juga sudah di tasnya. Ponsel miliknya juga bisa dirasa berat di saku rok, jadi dia yakin benda tersebut tidak tertinggal. 

“Kau mau pulang sendiri” 

“Eh?” Momoi agak heran dengan pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja dia pulang sendiri. Memangnya Hanamiya tidak melihat kalau dia tidak bersama siapapun? 

“Biar kuantar.” Hanamiya tidak meminta persetujuan, ia langsung saja memutuskan. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah di sebelah Momoi, sengaja agak memberi berjarak. 

“Padahal tidak terlalu jauh, lho.” Momoi akhirnya membiarkan. Mereka berjalan melewati tiang listrik, mesin penjual minuman otomatis, dan beberapa toko peralatan sekolah. Pemandangan di taman kecil--yang kalau libur pastinya ramai oleh senam pagi--menarik perhatian gadis itu, sampai membuat langkahnya terhenti. 

Beberapa anak SMP, tampak sedang bermain basket secara bebas. Mereka hanya menggunakan kaos biasa, sepatu sekolah, dan bola lusuh yang sudah agak terkelupas kulitnya. Disuguhnkan pemandangan para remaja yang bersimbah peluh di bawah cahaya matahari sore, Momoi mau tidak mau jadi bernostalgia. 

“Mau termenung sampai kapan?” usik Hanamiya. “Atau jangan bilang rumahmu itu di salah satu sudut taman--” 

“Aku bukan gelandangan, ih, Hanamiya-san!” Momoi sudah keburu memotong. Dengan cemberut yang setengah-setengah, gadis itu membalikkan badan, kembali lanjut menyusuri jalan pulang. 

Hanamiya tertawa pelan, merasa menang karena kali ini Momoi sukses dibuatnya kesal. Masih semi berdebat untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, keduanya jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan waktu, sebab tahu-tahu sudah sampai saja. 

“Jadi rumahmu di sini, ya,” cetus Hanamiya. “Lumayan jauh juga.” 

“Jalan kaki sepuluh menit juga sampai, kok?” tanggap Momoi, jadi urung membuka pagar karena merasa aneh dengan kalimat pria itu. “Benar, lho. Aku tidak pernah telat ke sekolah!” tegasnya karena ekspresi Hanamiya yang masih sangsi. 

“Pfft...” Hanamiya malah jadi menahan tawa. “Aku tidak sedang bahas jarak rumahmu ke sekolah, bodoh, tidak penting sama sekali.” Dia masih terpingkal sambil memegangi perut. “Manejer Toou lucu sekali, bagaimana kalau pindah ke timku, ayo.” 

“Tidak!” Momoi jelas sudah nyaman dengan sekolah dan juga timnya, diajak pindah begitu kontan membuatnya mendelik. Hanamiya lanjut terkekeh. Dia juga tahu seberapa tidak masuk akal permintaannya itu, tetapi Momoi yang sungguh-sungguh menolak itu tetap saja lucu. 

“Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu.” Hanamiya menyudahi tawa. 

“Hm, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Hanamiya-san.” balas Momoi. “Lalu, tentang yang di cafe tadi ...” tentang pertanyaan Hanamiya soal bisa tidaknya Momoi menghentikannya, “kurasa itu bukan masalah lagi.” 

“Huh?” Hanamiya mengerjap. Apa maksudnya tidak masalah? Momoi tidak menentang kelakuan buruknya? 

“Tidak perlu dihentikan juga, Hanamiya-san sudah otomatis berhenti, kan? Kirisaki gagal dapat tiket Winter Cup soalnya. Ini juga tahun terakhir Hanamiya-san,” papar Momoi ceria. 

“Ah, begitu.” Hanamiya mengusap rambutnya. "Toou aku sumpahkan langsung kalah di pertandingan pertama.” 

“Mou! Jahat!” 

Dan kenyataannya, seperti kata-kata Hanamiya, Toou kalah pada pertandingan pertama Winter Cup, ketika berhadapan dengan Seirin. Hanamiya yang bubar duluan begitu skor akhir terpampang di papan elektrik, malah berpapasan dengan Momoi di koridor. 

“Hanamiya-san!” sapa Momoi, menghampiri pria yang sedang duduk di kursi yang di sediakan oleh gedung stadion dan kedua tangannya memegang dua botol minuman isotonic. “Kau datang juga, ya?” 

Hanamiya mengangguk kecil, melempar satu botol pada Momoi yang dengan mudah ditangkap. “Tadinya aku akan pulang, tapi karena haus jadi berhenti sebentar untuk membeli minuman, tapi tanganku malah menekan dua botol, jadi itu untukmu.” 

“Terima kasih!” 

Momoi duduk di samping Hanamiya, membuka tutup botolnya dan meneguk cepat-cepat. Tampaknya dia juga kehausan.   
“Sepertinya kau terlihat agak buru-buru. Memangnya mau ke mana?” singgung Hanamiya. 

“Oh, iya, aku mencari Aomine-kun. Dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah pertandingan,” Momoi semi mengadu. “Padahal masih ada yang harus dibicarakan dengan kapten dan anggota lainnya,” lanjutnya. “Meskipun sudah biasa, tapi aku agak lelah juga.” Keluhnya yang membuat Hanamiya agak sedikit bersimpati.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu terpukul karena kekalahan barusan, ya?” Hanamiya tidak melihat kemurungan yang terlihat di wajah Momoi, tidak ada juga tanda-tanda gadis itu sehabis menangis secara berlebihan. 

“Eum, sebenarnya agak sedih juga, . Tapi, apa yang menghilang, mulai kembali. Jadi aku juga setengah bahagia saat ini.” Momoi mengembangkan senyum. “Tadi, Aomine-kun dan Tetsu-kun, beradu tinju lagi, lho!” 

“Mereka berkelahi? Siapa yang menang?” 

“Mou, bukan yang bermakna konotatif begitu, Hanamiya-san!” 

*  
*  
* 

Hanamiya bukanlah penggila basket. Setidaknya, itu yang dirinya sendiri pikirkan setiap menonton kelanjutan Winter Cup kala senggang, dan melihat beberapa pemain yang saking habis-habisannya, sampai masuk zone. 

“Hanamiya-san, ketemu lagi!” sapa Momoi, yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya. Hanamiya hanya mengangguk kecil, heran mengapa ia jadi agak sering berpapasan dengan gadis manejer itu. 

“Kukira Hanamiya-san tidak akan datang lagi, rupanya masih menonton juga!” Momoi masih lanjut bicara. “Yah, ayo nikmati pertandingannya!” 

“Hmm,” 

Momoi tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu karena Hanamiya tidak terlalu menanggapinya. 

“Apa kau tidak datang bersama timmu?” tanya Hanamiya akhirnya. Setelah mulai bosan dengan jalannya permainan yang memang berat sebelah. 

“Imayoshi-san dan para senior lainnya , mereka akan menonton saat finalnya saja nanti.” Momoi me.nyahut dengan nada rendah. "Karena mereka mulai sibuk untuk persiapan ujian akhir sekolah dan tes untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi nanti. Kalau Hanamiya-san bagaimana?” 

“Masih agak santai, tidak terburu-buru juga.”

*  
*  
*

Setelah mereka menonton pertandingan bersama waktu itu, Momoi tidak pernah lagi melihat Hanamiya di stadion. Mungkin pria itu benar-benar mengalihkan kegiatan menonton basketnya yang setengah hati itu, untuk persiapan, masuk universitas? Momoi tidak terlalu yakin. Namun, dia mendapatkan jawabannya ketika mengunjungi pustaka kota, dalam rangka mencari referensi tugas sekolah. 

“Sejarah perang dunia,” Momoi menelusuri deretan buku di rak paling ujung. Ternyata buku yang ia cari rupanya berada di bagian atas. Berusaha untuk menjangkau sambil berjinjit, buku-bukunya terlalu rapat untuk bisa diambil dengan usaha setengah-setengah seperti itu. 

Selagi Momoi merutuki Aomine yang menolak menemaninya dengan alasan masih ngantuk, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur, mengambil buku yang dari tadi hanya bisa disentuh sedikit olehnya. 

“Kau mau ambil ini?” Momoi menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar terdengar oleh telinganya. Hatinya agak sedikit bergembira ketika tahu bahwa orang yang menolongnya adalah Hanamiya.

“Ha-Hanamiya-san?!” Momoi menyebut nama itu dengan seruan tertahan. “Kembarannya Hanamiya-san, ya?” terkanya kemudian, membuat kening pria yang baru saja menolongnya itu jadi berkerut. 

“Kenapa malah membicarakan kembaran?” Hanamiya menyerahkan buku itu pada Momoi, yang masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama. 

“Hanamiya-san yang kukenal tidak memakai kacamata.” 

“Kenapa memangnya?” Hanamiya melepas kacamata bacanya, mengeluh tentang seberapa buruk cara Momoi mengenali orang-orang melalui penampilan. 

“Ternyata Hanamiya-san rupanya,” Momoi memutuskan. “Ehe, maaf, masalahnya Hanamiya-san jadi kelihatan agak berbeda kalau memakai kacamata.” Gadis itu terkikik geli. 

“Huh? Jadi mirip siapa?” Hanamiya berjalan ke meja yang tadi ditempatinya, sebelum dia tinggal sebentar karena melihat Momoi yang kesusahan. 

“Tidak mirip siapa-siapa, sih,” gumam Momoi, seolah sedang memikirkannya dengan serius. “Hanya, jadi, agak bertambah tampan?” 

Hanamiya berhenti berjalan, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan secara spontan, karena tidak menyangka. Selama belasan tahun masa sekolahnya, Hanamiya tidak pernah mendengar komentar begitu soal penampilannya. Ekspresi dingin, kaku, susah diajak bicara, psikopat, itu yang biasanya dia dengar dari bisik-bisik siswa lain. 

Menghela napasnya, Hanamiya menoleh, menunjukkan ekspresi paling netral yang dia bisa. “Hei, jangan bicara aneh-aneh begi--” Kalimatnya terputus karena lagi-lagi raut wajah Momoi membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. 

Gadis berambut merah muda itu juga membekap mulut, dengan pipi bersemu yang tidak pernah Hanamiya lihat sebelum-sebelum ini. Tidak ketika Momoi mendeklarasikan rasa sukanya pada Kuroko, tidak pula ketika membicarakan hal-hal lain. “A-ah, maaf.” Momoi menunduk sedikit, berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantung yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba jadi berpacu, padahal tidak sedang melakukan hal berat. 

Hanamiya mengusap rambutnya, tidak habis pikir. Momoi yang biasanya tidak akan malu-malu begitu. Jadi, kenapa secara aneh gadis itu malah memalingkan muka ketika dia berjalan mendekat? 

“Lupakan, oke, lupakan. Jadi, itu benar buku yang kau mau?” 

“Iya, benar.” Momoi mengangguk buru-buru. “Terima kasih!” 

“Hm,” Hanamiya mengambil buku lain, menumpuk beberapa, lalu membawanya ke meja. “Kau mau langsung pinjam dan pulang?” tanyanya, melirik Momoi yang masih bediri di tempat. 

“Sayangnya aku tidak punya kartu anggota.” Jadi, Momoi terpaksa harus mengerjakan tugasnya di sini. Memperhatikan meja-meja lainnya sudah diisi para pengunjung yang tidak dikenalnya, dia berakhir duduk di tempatnya Hanamiya yang memang masih menyisakan tempat. 

“Hanamiya-san sedang persiapan ujian?” singgung Momoi setelah meringkas beberapa halaman. 

“Anggaplah begitu.” Hanamiya menjawab seadanya. 

“Mau masuk jurusan apa?” 

“Belum pasti.” 

Momoi menguap. Berkutat dengan tanggal-tanggal membuatnya jadi mengantuk. Dia heran bagaimana Hanamiya tampaknya bisa tahan membaca untuk waktu yang lama. Imej pria itu yang menggila di lapangan, sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya yang Momoi lihat sekarang. 

“Apa ada yang aneh?” tanya Hanamiya yang merasakan bahwa Momoi sedang memperhatikannya, ia berpikir dengan sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau ada noda atau hal aneh yang menempel di wajahnya, makanya Momoi menatapnya. 

“Bukan, bukan.” Momoi tersadar. Buru-buru dia kembali menekuni buku di depannya. Sementara Hanamiya jadi heran dengan sikap Momoi yang lagi-lagi agak berbeda. Kemudian, pemuda jenius itu dengan percaya diri menyimpulkan, bahwa gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu hanya sedang kurang sehat saja. 

Setengah jam berlalu dalam keheningan mereka berdua. Momoi akhirnya selesai membuat ringkasan. “Hanamiya-san,” panggilnya sambil mengangkat kepala, ingin meminta tolong untuk mengembalikan buku ke rak atas. Momoi mengerjap. Pemandangan Hanamiya yang tertidur dengan kepala masih menyandar ke kursi, membuatnya untuk sesaat terpana. 

Wajah tidur Hanamiya itu terlalu rileks. Momoi biasa melihat Aomine yang tidur dengan kening berkerut, tetapi pemuda di hadapannya itu punya ekspresi damai yang terasa kurang cocok dengan kepribadian kasarnya. 

“Ah ... aku tidak mengerti lagi,” keluh Momoi sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa sejak tadi, dia tidak bisa tenang lagi menatap Hanamiya. Dia adalah manejer tim basket, yang menghabiskan bertahun-tahun berinteraksi dengan para laki-laki. Dia biasa saja memperlakukan Kise, yang digilai banyak perempuan. Pun dengan Akashi, yang dielu-elukan teman-temannya semasa SMP. 

Ini untuk pertama kalinya, Momoi benar-benar gagal mengendalikan perasaan. Dia menyukai Kuroko, tentu. Namun, gadis itu tahu benar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa dengan santainya memeluk-meluk Hanamiya, seperti dia menyerang Kuroko setiap mereka bertemu. Bukan karena takut dengan penolakan atau apa, hanya saja jantungnya tidak mendukung. Lalu, sebenarnya apa perasaannya pada dua orang itu? 

Ketika Hanamiya membuka matanya, itu sudah beberapa jam berlalu. “Ah, ketiduran,” gumamnya, sambik membenarkan letak kacamata serta cara duduknya yang agak kurang nyamab “Kau belum selesai?” tanyanya pada Momoi, yang masih duduk di seberang. 

“Sudah dari tadi,” sahut Momoi. 

“Kenapa tidak pergi duluan?” 

“Bukunya belum aku balikin ke tempat semula.” 

“Oh, kenapa tidak kau letakan saja? Biar aku yang mengembalikannya kembali.” Hanamiya mengusap matanya. “Ya sudah, pulang sana.” 

“Itu tidak sopan Hanamiya-san, masa aku pergi begitu saja meninggalkan buku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Hanamiya-san, dan lagipula Hanamiya-san tertidur begitu lelap. Dan mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama.” ucapnya pelan saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya

Hanamiya berkedip, berusaha menafsirkan maksud sebenarnya dari gadis itu. “Mungkin sebentar lagi.” Hanamiya mengambil kembali buku yang belum selesai dibacanya. Kesimpulan yang didapat siswa Kirisaki itu adalah, Momoi terlanjur nyaman di kursinya, jadi menunda-nunda untuk pulang.

*****  
*****  
*****

Setelah pertemuan di pustaka itu, entah kenapa Hanamiya merasa Momoi menghindarinya. Gadis itu pura-pura tidak melihat ketika mereka bertemu mata di festival musim panas. Dia buru-buru menghindar ketika berpapasan di gedung olahraga, dan bahkan Momoi tidak jadi masuk ke sebuah kafe ketika melihat Hanamiya duduk di salah satu meja. 

Kontan saja pemuda yang biasanya tidak terlalu peduluan juga, kini merasa resah dan terus-terusan kepikiran. Bagaimanapun, kelakuan Momoi itu terlalu berbanding terbalik dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Apa Hanamiya melakukan kesalahan? Terakhir kali mereka pulang bersama itu dari pustaka kota, Momoi masih biasa saja. 

Tanpa sadar ia sesekali memikirkan bagaimana sikap Momoi padanya, tahu-tahu sudah hari kelulusan. 

Hanamiya lulus dengan nilai terbaik se-Kirisaki itu bukan perkara yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Amplop putih yang terselip di kotak surat depan rumahnya, lebih menarik perhatian pemuda itu daripada piagam khusus pemberian kepala sekolah. 

**_From, Momoi Satsuki._ **

Hanamiya membuka surat yang hanya sebesar kertas memo itu. Kertas merah muda, yang hanya bertuliskan dua baris kalimat. Namun, surat sependek itu mampu menghadirkan perasaan baru yang sama sekali asing bagi pemuda itu. Perasaan entah, yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat Hanamiya merasakan wajahnya memanas. 

*****  
*****  
*****

Sehari setelah keanehan yang dialaminya di pustaka, Momoi memutuskan untuk bercerita sekaligus bertanya tentang perasaannya ini. Orang yang paling bisa dia percaya, yang bisa diharapkan solusinya, dan bisa dibilang berkaitan dengan masalah ini tentu saja. 

“Sederhana, kok. Momoi-san sedang jatuh cinta.” 

“Tidak mungkin!” sangkal Momoi. “Soalnya, yang aku sukai kan Tetsu-kun.” 

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, menyesap vanila milkshake-nya dengan tenang. “Dari awal aku juga tahu, kalau perasaan Momoi-san padaku itu bukan cinta.” Habis, kegirangan sekalipun, Momoi tidak tampak berdebar-debar setiap berinteraksi dengannya. 

“Lalu, perasaanku pada Tetsu-ku itu, apa?” 

“Hmm,” Kuroko berpikir sejenak. “Sejak kapan Momoi-san berpikir kalau Momoi-san menyukaiku?” 

“ _Etto_ , sejak Tetsu-kun memberikanku stik es krim. Aku sempat kesal karena kukira Tetsu-kun memberiku sampah. Tapi rupanya—” 

“Begitukah? Aku tidak menyangka Momoi-san sempat salah paham.” Kuroko menahan tawa. “Lalu orang itu, sejak kapan Momoi-san merasa berbeda?” 

Momoi terdiam. “Waktu itu aku kesulitan mengambil buku, tahu-tahu Hanamiya-san muncul dari belakang. Tapi bukan karena itu saja sebenarnya, terkdang kami bertemu satu sama lain, itupun tidak sengaja dan terkadang pula kami menghabiskan waktu bersama.” Momoi menepuk mukanya dengan malu. “Huaaah, klise sekali, kan? Kan?!” 

“Daripada klise...” Kuroko tersenyum melihat reaksi Momoi, “Bukannnya Momoi-san jadi ada perasaan khusus padanya karena dia selalu ada ketika Momoi-san kebetulan butuh bantuan?” 

“Eh...” 

Dipicu oleh kata-kata Kuroko, Momoi jadi mengingat lagi setiap pertemuannya dengan Hanamiya. Hanamiya yang menemaninya ngobrol ketika terjebak hujan, Hanamiya yang menyelamatkan buku catatan pentingnya, yang memberinya minuman kaleng ketika Momoi kehausan, Hanamiya yang ... 

“Tetsu-kun.” Perasaannya pada Hanamiya bukan semata-mata karena satu adegan klise saja. Itu sudah terbentuk sejak sebelum-sebelumnya, tetapi Momoi yang terlambat sadar. “Terima kasih.” Kuroko mengangguk tulus. Turut senang melihat Momoi akhirnya memahami rasa suka yang sebenarnya. 

*  
*  
* 

_**From, Momoi Satsuki** _  
_**Hanamiya-san,** _  
_**Aku menyukaimu.** _

.

  
*  
*  
*

Hanamiya terus menyentuh layar ponselnya guna untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya ketika ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan ia sedikit kesal bagaimana perintahnya yang terkadang terlupakan begitu saja oleh gadis itu.

Sore ini hujan, Hanamiya yang baru saja selesai dari kelas terkahirnya, ponselnya berdering menampilkan nama gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi waktunya. Gadis itu merengek bahwa ia lupa membawa payung pada hari ini.

Padahal Hanamiya selalu tidak lupa untuk mengingatkan padanya untuk selalu membawa payung karena cuaca akhir-akhir ini sudah memasuki musim gugur dan akan sering terjadi hujan.

Hanamiya tidak mengeluh ketika gadis itu selalu merepotkannya, dia menikmati bagaimana rasa di butuhkan oleh seseorang yang ia sayangi belakangan ini.

"Hanamiya-san!" Panggilnya dengan suara yang begitu riang, Hanamiya menoleh dan mendapatkan Momoi Satsuki yang melambaikan tangan padanya, tangan lainnya sibuk dengan tas yang berisi keperluan untuk tim basketnya.

Hanamiya jadi ingin protes pada kapten tim toouo ketika melihat gadisnya yang begitu kerepotan tanpa ada yang bantu sedikitpun. Melihat Momoi yang hanya mengenakan jaket hijau tosca yang agak sedikit tebak itu, membuat Hanamiya melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai.

Saat Momoi sampai di hadapannya Hanamiya langsung memberikan payung yang ia pegang pada Momoi dan Hanamiya langsung mengenakan jaketnya pada Momoi.

Momoi yang mendapatkan hal-hal yang tak terduga dari Hanamiya hanya bisa terdiam, wajahnya agak sedikit memanas dengan perlakuan Hanamiya.

Setelah ia mengakui perasaannya pada Hanamiya waktu itu, beberapa hari kemudian tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, sedang meminta izin pada ibunya untuk mengajaknya pergi waktu itu.

Tentu saja Momoi kaget waktu itu, bahkan ia hampir saja pingsan dan tidak percaya bahwa orang itu adalah Hanamiya. Ia berpikir bahwa Hanamiya pasti mengabaikan surat yang ia letakan di depan rumahnya waktu itu.

"Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Hanamiya setelah ia selesai memakaikan jaketnya pada Momoi.

"Eh, tidak juga."

Hanamiya hanya bergumam pelan, lalu tangannya mengambil payung yang ada di tangan Momoi untuk memayungi mereka berdua, kemudian ia berjalan dan di ikuti oleh Momoi di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir di kedai makanan? Kau laparkan?" Tawar Hanamiya yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Momoi, dan tidak lupa tangan Momoi langsung memeluk lengan Hanamiya, sebuah kebiasaan ketika ia berjalan di sampingnya dan Hanamiya menikmati bagaimana dengan perlakuan Momoi padanya.

_**-end-** _


End file.
